


Breakfast

by radmeister



Series: Everybody Loves Seungkwan [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everybody Loves Seungkwan Sequel, M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen loves breakfast. But they love Seungkwan more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of my other OT13 oneshot: Everybody Loves Seungkwan

Good morning, Seventeen. Everyone was still asleep. Yesterday was tiring. All the dancing, singing, rapping and playing around together made them exhausted. Everyone but Seungkwan. Seungkwan was making breakfast. Yeah he was making breakfast. It's like he didn't get tired of their schedule and all.

The truth actually, is that he was tired as hell. He wanted to get some sleep and just laze around since it was a free day after all. But no. He was determined to make his **Oppas** beg for mercy. They were being too much for the past few days. Making him do things. Let's just not learn about those things. Seungkwan came up with a brilliant idea. He wasn't just gonna make breakfast. He was gonna be extremely sexy making breakfast.

He decided to wear a maid outfit. Not those boring normal ones, he bought one from a Japanese store similar to what anime girls wear. Yeah those kinds. And shorts. Short shorts. For the record, he did not look weird or what. With his slim body and tiny waist. _And_ he has a girl's ass. He looked gorgeous.

He was very excited with what he was gonna do. He was swaying his hips while singing alone to his medium volumed music. He cooked for his **Oppas**. Everyone likes a ready made breakfast. But everybody loves Seungkwan.

After he finished up with the breakfast, the sun was already starting to rise so he set everything up on the table. He put the plates and the food, still humming to the music. Everything was ready. And so was he.

He started walking to the rooms. Slowly, and gracefully. He had to keep in character. His high heels weren't helping though he was starting to get used to them. When he entered the room where Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin and Jisoo where sleeping at, he walked in between their beds.

Seungkwan walked towards Jihoon, keeping his sexy posture up. He sat beside Jihoon and leaned towards his ear and said "Oppa~ Wakey wakey~" Seungkwan's fingers softly trailed Jihoon's ears. Jihoon only grumbled. Seungkwan pouted. "Oppaaa~" Jihoon woke up by then. His eyes widened when he saw Seungkwan. "Oppa~ Ireona~ Breakfast is ready~" Jihoon was speechless. Seungkwan was too much to take.

Soonyoung woke up because of the annoying sound he heard. He opened his eyes. _Why the hell is there a girl in here? She's hot._ The girl he was talking about was facing his back. Soonyoung called her attention. "Yah. Jihoon. Why is a girl in our dorm?" Jihoon just stared at him, eyes still wide, unable to speak. The girl turned around. "Yah, Soonyoung oppa. Why did you call me a girl?" Seungkwan folded his hands. _Holy shit._ "S-Seungkwan ah" For the first time, Soonyoung's eyes were visible.

"Y-yah. Seungkwan. W-what are you doing? Seokmin was finally wide awake. At first he felt groggy, he saw paradise in front of him. He sat up.

"Oppa~ Please wake Jisoo oppa for me? Tell these guys to get out of the room and go eat breakfast. No one listens to me." Seungkwan pouted, rolling his eyes as he walked out the door with one of his hands on his hip. The four of them stood up slowly looking at each other, still startled, _in a good way._

As Seungkwan got out of their room. He smirked. _Damn, I guess I'm really that sexy._ He proceeded to the next room where everyone else was sleeping. They all just shared the room since it was the largest one in the dorm. Seungkwan opened the door quietly and tiptoed to where Seungcheol was. He was snoring and he had his body buried under a blanket. Seungkwan peeked at his face. _Seungcheol hyung looks really gorgeous._ Seungkwan saw that his hyung wasn't wearing any shirt. _Alright, it's time._ He smiled to himself.

Seungkwan sat on the bed beside Seungcheol as it squeaked because of him weighing it down. He examined his hyung's face one more time and started to lift the blanket off his hyung's body. He lightly shook his Seungcheol's shoulder to wake him up.

"Seungcheol oppa~" He cooed at the leader's ear. Seungcheol grumbled and faced the other way now Seungkwan is facing his back. He then started running circles on his hyung's smooth, flawless shoulder. "Seungcheol oppa~ Ireona~" Seungcheol woke up with a groan. "kgkfhjWhat? Ughhh" He turned the other way and saw Seungkwan as his jaw dropped. "Oppa~ breakfast is ready~" Seungkwan stood up from the bed and looked at his hyung one more time. He winked at him. He left his hyung to wake the others up, leaving him with his mouth still open.

Seungkwan spotted his other target. He walked towards his dongsaeng. Hansol was sleeping in a straight position facing the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. His not-so-innocent dongsaeng looked like an angel fallen from the sky with his face like that. He remembered the time when Hansol asked him to kiss him on the cheek but ended up pecking his lips instead. Seungkwan chuckled at the memory and blushed lightly.

As he neared Hansol's bed, he bent over to poke on his face. _So soft. Hihi._ Seungkwan then continued to do what he was doing because he knew Hansol would wake up even when he just hears a whisper. As he expected, Hansol did wake up. As Hansol opened his eyes, he was startled. "Hansol oppa~ You wanted a kiss, right." Seungkwan lightly brushed his lips against Hansol's. "Go the kitchen now, oppa~ It's time for breakfast." Seungkwan felt satisfied with what he'd done and straightened himself to wake another member up.

As he walked away from Hansol's bed, someone pulled his arm and landed on someone else's bed. "Seungkwannie~ You're being naughty today~" The second eldest put his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him closer to his warm body. _Oh no. I'm not supposed to be the victim here._ "Pfft. I'm not being naughty, Jeonghan oppa." He blushed and hid his face on his hyung's chest but immediately fought it. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Please let me goooo~ I made breakfast." Seungkwan looked up to meet his hyung's face and realized that their faces are just a few centimeters away. He looked down again to hide his burning face from his hyung. "Seungkwan ah, you look pretty today." His hyung softly whispered against his ear.

 _That's it. I should be the one doing this to them._ He pushed his hyung's chest lightly and removed the arms hugging him. "I know I look pretty, Jeonghan oppa. All the time." He stuck his tongue out at him and got off the bed to fix his now wrinkled apron.

"Tch. So childish. Neh, you look like a girl." Jeonghan smiled at him and gave him a wink. Seungkwan blushed again and held his burning face to cover it. "YAHHHHH IM NOT CHILDISH AND I DONT LOOK LIKE A GIRL" He shouted at him. His screaming made the others wake up.

"Why is there a girl in our dorm?" He looked to the direction where he heard the voice. It was their maknae who said it. "Yah! I do not look like a girl. I'M PRETTIER!" Chan's jaw dropped as he saw his pretty hyung.

Seungkwan calmed himself down. _For the sake of your mission, Seungkwan ah calm down._ He turned to the maknae. "Mianhe, Chan oppa. I was screaming. Go eat your breakfast now." Seungkwan then noticed some eyes burning through him. He looked around and saw the other four members. Their mouths where hanging wide as they were staring at him. "Mianhe for making such noise, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao and Junhui oppas." Seungkwan then smiled shyly at them.

They did not utter a single word. They were looking at him from head to toe. Seungkwan made a 'tsk' sound. "Yah. I know I look sexy. Just please say something. You all should get out of this room and go eat breakfast." He turned his heels and walked towards the door. They all stood up and followed him out. _Okay this is getting smooth._

They arrived at the kitchen with Soonyoung, Seokmin, Woozi and Jisoo already sat around the table on their usual places. Seungkwan noticed that no one was still eating. "Yah~ You should all go eat now~" He singsonged and the other members sat beside the other ones.

"Alright. Let's eat. Seungkwan's delicious food is gonna get cold." Seungcheol announced as he knew what the others are feeling. They don't know if they could still hold themselves back seeing Seungkwan like this. Their heads were gonna explode.

Seungkwan then smiled at the leader and walked to him. "Gomawo, Seungcheol oppa." Seungkwan pecked the leader's cheek and sat beside Jisoo. They glared at the eldest. The leader smirked. _Damn, I'm winning today._

As Seungkwan sat beside Jisoo, the Church oppa wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "Good morning, Seungkwannie." Seungkwan blushed. "G-good morning, Oppa" Jisoo then took his chopsticks and started feeding the younger. "Kwannie ah. Say 'ahhhhh'" Seungkwan opened his mouth and chewed the food. The other members where now dying of jealousy. They continued to eat like this until they finished all the food.

"Ahhhhhh. Mashita! I'm so full." Minghao said happily. The other members nodded in agreement and relaxed.

As Seungkwan saw them. He felt happy, seeing them together. But he also noticed that they weren't paying him attention anymore. He stood up, still wearing his heels. "I'm glad you liked the food. I'm gonna wash the plates now!" He took all the plates bending down as he gets each of the plates. They were shook from their blank thoughts and stared at him eyes getting wide. They checked Seungkwan out. His legs were shining because of how smooth and pale and flawless they were.

As he bends over, each of their mouths drops. Seungkwan's ass was too lovely to not look at. As Seungkwan finished getting all the plates, they all sighed in disappointment.

Seungkwan then takes the plates to the sink. Soonyoung suddenly stood up making the others' heads turn to him. He took some of the dirty dishes, looked at all of them and said with a low voice

"I'm gonna help this beautiful angel, you losers." He catched up to Seungkwan. "There you go, beautiful. I'll help you with the dishes." He winked at Seungkwan making his cheeks burn. "A-ani, Soonyoung oppa. I can do this on my own." He smiled at Soonyoung, reassuring him. "Nonsense." Seungkwan felt touched and kissed the dancer's cheek. "Thanks, oppa" Seungkwan turned back to the dishes. I'm still in charge.

The others were watching and saw everything. They all stood up. And took all the leftover plates and cups on the table.

"Seungkwan ah I'll help you!"

"Yah! You're not the only one. I'll help, too!"

"Let me have those plates, I'll help Seungkwannieee"

"Shut up, Wonwoo! These are my dirty plates, go get your own!"

"YAH! SHUT UP AND JUST PUT THEM HERE!" Seungkwan shouted at them making them all mutter their sorries. "So, which part of the breakfast was your favorite, oppas?" Seungkwan looked at them.

"Are you kidding? You know the answer Seungkwannie. You."

Seungkwan blushed harder than ever before. Yeah. Breakfast is something they all look forward to.


End file.
